1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electric power receptacles. More particularly, the invention relates to electric power receptacles in furniture power distribution units.
2. Background Art
Electric power receptacles provide electric power to an electrical device. Typically, electric power receptacles provide power from a 120 Volt (V) 60 Hertz (Hz) alternating current (AC) mains power supply.
Furniture power distribution units (FPDU) incorporate an electric power receptacle into stationary or fixed furniture in residential and commercial facilities. For example, an outlet may be placed in a chair for providing electric power to a user while sitting in the chair.
Tabletop control and cable management devices are employed in a corporate facility to provide a control and communication interface to users. In particular, touch screens incorporating some combination of a graphical user interface (GUI), control buttons, audiovisual (AV) and communication ports are increasingly being installed in corporate environments. Users desire that these touch screen devices include an electric power receptacle to provide power to various business and presentation devices such as laptop and tablet computers, smartphones, projection devices and speakers.
To be certified by certain safety organizations, FPDUs with electric power receptacles must conform to particular specifications or complete certain tests. One such test is a dielectric voltage withstand test, such as the type required by Underwriter Laboratories (UL) headquartered in Northbrook, Ill. A dielectric voltage withstand test involves placing a high voltage across the insulation barrier of a device for a certain period of time after a liquid is spilled in the receptacle. If the insulation holds the voltage after a spill, the device is deemed to have passed the test.
There is now a need for a tabletop interface device that includes an electric power receptacle in conformance with certain certification standards for a furniture power distribution unit.